Sin
by 4everfangirl
Summary: I love him" "Is that so?"she nodded."And does he love you?" she hesitated before nodding."Hmm...your love,would you say it's equal?"he asked amused.She nodded again and he laughed."Look at you. you don't even believe it." She nodded sadly,tears falling


**Okay, so this is my third story, so enjoy.**

**Oh, and fair warning, the beginning will have fluff in a sickening amount...but if you hang in there it will get better...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters...oooh, but I wish I could**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Matrimony**

* * *

_If you marry me, would you bury me? _

_Would you carry me to the end? _

--

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I said, 'Do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?'"

Sasuke looked down into Sakura's green orbs. "Of course."

The priest smiled warmly. "Then you may kiss your bride."

It was then that Sasuke captured Sakura's lips in a passion filled kiss. As the kiss deepened, it was soon interrupted by Sasuke's best man nudging him in the side with his elbow. "Dobe..." Sasuke growled.

"Hey, save some for the honeymoon, Teme! Not everyone here wants to see you guys eat each other's faces." Naruto said, well... yelled.

Kakashi, Sasuke's groomsman, rapped hard on Naruto's head with his knuckles.

"Would you stop being so rude, it's quite irritating watching you ruin a perfect wedding. But then again, I suppose that anything that you are included in must get sullied one way or another."

"Aww, Sensei you're just pissed 'cause you couldn't bring you're pervy book with you to the reception." Naruto stated, rubbing his head.

As Naruto was talking, Kakashi had reached toward his back pocket out of habit, expecting to find a small orange book there. Then he realized, the pants to his tux didn't even have pockets.

Naruto was watching in satisfaction at the disappointed Kakashi. Kakashi hit him harder in the same spot as before.

"It's really for the best, Sensei. I mean if you keep reading that smut you'll go blind. And seeing as you already wear your hiai-ate over one eye I don't think it would be a great idea to go blind in the other one." Sakura said.

Ino, Her maid of Honor, Tsunade, her bridesmaid, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded in agreement. Kakashi just murmured something under his breath.

"Oh geeze." Sasuke breathed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Well, Chouji's hunting our cake, and I don't think Shikamaru and Asuma can hold him for much longer..." Sasuke said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Sure enough, Shikamaru and Asuma were holding on to Chouji's arms. But Chouji was practically dragging them.

"Chouji! What the hell are you doin'?" Shikamaru grunted, trying to pull his teammate back.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just wanted to taste a little icing. Just a fingertip." Chouji said.

"Chouji, have you seen your fingertips!? Plus there is no such thing as a little of this or that with you." Asuma said.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess that's what we get for inviting a fatass to the wedding."

Chouji stopped midstep and turned around. "WHAT WAS THAT UCHIHA!?"

Sasuke, satisfied that he had captured Chouji's attention, changed the sentence around. "I said ' I invited the caterer so she could bring a bass for the wedding.' What'd you think I said?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you said something else." Chouji said, walking away and scratching his head.

Shikamaru smirked at Chouji being distracted from the cake and walked off to find his girlfriend, Temari.

"So, what are your plans for your Honeymoon?" Ino asked nonchalantly.

"Well... we planned on going to the Land of Lightning for maybe a week." Sakura responded.

Ino gasped. "The Land of Lightning!? That's one of the most beautiful countries!"

"I know!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh boy, they're about to start their 'girl talk.' C'mon Teme let's escape while we still can."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look. "Hey Sakura, we're going to go guard the cake until you're ready to cut it, okay? Feel free to talk to your friends."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sauntered over to the cake. Naruto chatted animatedly while Kakashi just looked bored.

_That man needs a hobby other than reading porn._

Tsunade decided to find Jiriya or some sake. Which ever one came first.

When Tsunade left, Hinata and Tenten decided to join the group. Tenten's eyes were red and puffy. Ino gave her a once over. "Uh, what's wrong with you?"

Tenten let out a sigh. "The wedding was just so beautiful and I..."

"Aw, you cry at weddings!? I knew that underneath that hard shell was a soft center!" Ino said.

"And I'm pretty sure underneath all of that bitch lies... a bigger bitch." Tenten retorted.

Everyone giggled except for Ino. She turned her attention back to Sakura. "Looks like you finally beat me, Forehead. You snagged Sasuke and dragged him into your evil clutches."

"You say it like it might be a bad thing, Ino" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know." Tenten agreed. "If anyone has 'evil clutches' it's gotta be you Ino."

Ino just rolled her eyes. "And another thing! Where do you get off wearing _white_. That dress should be black as pitch."

"Maybe at your wedding, Ino, but most definitely not at mine. I will have you know that I still have my virginity in all of its glory."

"Oh my goodness." Hinata gasped, staring at something behind the girls.

Everyone turned to see where she was looking just to see Chouji once again trying to get to the cake.

"Okay , that settles it. Cake Time!" Sakura said, walking over to the cake.

"Chill, Chouji! Sakura and Sasuke are about to cut the cake right now." Naruto said, pushing him backwards.

It was true, Sasuke and Sakura both held the cutting knife. Sasuke's larger hand enveloping Sakura's dainty maiden fingers.

As they made the first cut, the room burst out in a cheer. They kept the first two pieces for themselves but couldn't help but to give the third piece to Chouji, who was practically salivating.

When they were finished distributing the cake, they finally ate their own pieces. Sasuke gobbled his up before Sakura could even get done with half of her cake. At this point, Sasuke took the fork and plate from Sakura and started to feed her himself.

"You have a bit of icing on your face." Sasuke said. "Here, let me get it."

He leaned over and licked away some icing that was in the corner of her mouth.

She blushed and continued to be fed by Sasuke.

When everyone was done with their food and cake, it was time to dance. Classical music played in the background. The kind of music that may have been used for ballroom dancing.

Sasuke knelt down a little and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura giggled. "You are so corny!" she said, placing her hand inside of Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled, "That may be true, but you will dance with me nonetheless."

He then stood straight and lead the dance.

Sasuke and Sakura glided across the floor as if they were floating. Spins and turns and pivots blended together to make a mixture of fine dancing and class.

Eventually a slow song came up and all of the couples except one (Shikamaru thought that dancing was too troublesome. Temari had no arguments against it) filed onto the dance floor.

Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's chest, swaying with the music. Sasuke leaned his head down and whispered, "I love you." into her ear. She smiled and looked up into his fathomless onyx eyes.

"I love you too, Sasuke" she leaned her head back on his chest. "I always have."

Just then a deep voice said from behind them, "You don't mind if I cut in do you?" Sakura lifted her head up to see Sasuke's jaw clench and his eyes narrow. She then turned around to see Sai standing right behind them, fake smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke glared at the pale man. He didn't know Sai very well, all he knew was that he was to be a replacement on team seven while he was away. That meant that he had had ample time with Sakura.

And that fact made Sasuke mad, even a little jealous.

"I don't know, it _is_ our wedding. Sasuke what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. She could feel Sasuke pulling her tighter into his embrace.

"Rest assured that I would only like to tell her something. It will be quick and painless, I guarantee it."Sai said, still "smiling".

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I'm going to go get some thing to drink, Sakura would you like for me to bring you back anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

Sasuke turned on his heel and headed toward the food table where Chouji was hovering.

Sai took Sasuke's place although Sakura didn't lean on him as she did with her husband.

"It's been ages since we last spoke you know that?" Sai said.

Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"You look cute in that dress." Sai said. His smiled had disappeared and he was completely serious.

"Oh, you mean my _wedding dress_ which means that I am _married_ to another man. Which puts me off the market." Sakura said.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was good at dancing but Sai was better. He was more graceful.

The fake smile reappeared again. "I wasn't flirting with you. I'd never flirt with a hag."

"Keep it up and I'll rip out your intestines and hang you with them." Sakura said, now sporting a fake smile to match Sai's.

From behind them they could here the sound of Sasuke clearing his throat.

Sai took a step back from Sakura. "Thank you Miss Haruno for gracing me with your presence. I am so pleased."

Sakura wanted to punch him in his face for putting up such a phony act, but instead, said through clenched teeth, "It's Mrs. Uchiha now."

"Right, my bad. I'll remember that next time, _Mrs. Uchiha._" And on that he left.

Sasuke took his place in front of Sakura again. "I really hate that guy." he said as Sakura linked her hands behind his neck. "Just looking at him gets me pissed off. It's like he's always playing some kind of game in that twisted little mind of his."

Sakura smiled a little. "Jealous are we? Well, for your information, you don't have to be jealous of him at all. Sure he may be an asshole but I just think he's trying to get closer to his friends."

"Closer my ass. I didn't see him trying to grind up against Naruto. He was flirting."

Sakura's smile widened. "Well how about this." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sasuke, her mouth being engulfed almost immediately by his. She pulled away some and whispered, "I'll always choose you over anyone. Especially assholes like him."

Sasuke smirked. " And I'll always chose you over girls like her." Sasuke said, nodding in a direction behind Sakura. Sakura turned to see who he was talking about.

"Who the Hell invited Karin Here?" Sakura looked as if she was going to tear away from Sasuke's arms and march right over to the other pink haired kunoichi.

"Jealous are we?" Sasuke teased, tightening his grip. He could feel her starting to pull away.

"Not jealous... I just thought we agreed; no strippers at the wedding. Those are only allowed at the bachelor parties."

Sasuke laughed and kissed Sakura lightly.

"Don't worry. You definitely have Nothing to worry about. Why would I want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you so mu-"

She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me, I'd like to dance with Sasuke too, y'know"

Sakura's expression immediately soured. She looked to Sasuke. "I'll give her five seconds."

"That's not necessary." he responded looking down at Sakura. He then looked up to Karin who was standing behind Sakura with her arms crossed. "What is it that you want with me? Can't you see we're busy?" he snapped

Karin fluttered her lashes. "But Saasukee, I want to dance with you. I mean, I saw this whore dancing with other guys, I thought it'd only be fair if you could dance with other girls!"

Sakura whipped her head around so fast it was merely a blur. "Bitch, why don't you go-"

Sasuke leaned down to her ear. "Calm down. We wouldn't want a scene, would we? Go have a drink, I'll get rid of her, okay?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. She let go of the Uchiha and made her way to the drinks table glaring at Karin on the way there. She noticed that Both Ino and Temari were sitting at the table, one seat apart. Sakura took the seat and spun around, watching Sasuke and Karin dance.

Ino looked over to Sakura. "Huh, who are you- Aw! What the hell! Who invited her here?" Sakura could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Ino also didn't like Karin because of her crude attitude towards pretty much anyone but Sasuke.

Karin really didn't have many friends.

"Hell if I know," Sakura replied glumly.

Temari chuckled. "Lemme guess. That must be Karin. Shikamaru warned me about her. She can't really be as bad as what he's said."

Sakura looked at her. "What'd he say?"

"Well, he said that she's a man-stealing whore who pretty much attracted to the whole species of male. He said more but... I won't go into it."

"Hmm, sounds pretty much on point to me"

Sakura heard Ino say beneath her breath, " That's not the only man-stealing whore in here..."

Sakura elbowed her in the ribs and turned around to face the table. The waiter who was pouring the drinks offered her some champagne to which Sakura replied, "Hell no. Don't you have any hard liquor back there?"

The waiter nodded, poured her a glass and set it in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sakura I expected more of you. You just reached the legal drinking age last month and your already hitting the strong stuff." Tamari said, shaking her head.

Sakura picked up the glass. "Hey, it's my wedding. I do what I want."

Tamari took the glass from Sakura's hand and replaced it with the glass of champagne that was sitting in front of her. "Not if I say so. Plus, you're much to young for this kind of thing."

Temari downed the drink and set it on the table.

Ino looked at Temari. "What!? You're only like, one or two years older than us."

"Exactly. Keyword being Older. More mature and more experienced."

Ino shot her a glance. "What are you playing at with that whole, 'more experienced' bull?"

"What do you mean what am I playing at? I said exactly what I meant."

"Oh I see, we're going here again. Okay bring it on."

Temari sighed. "I don't have time for you, your vendetta, and your petty attitude towards me."

"I don't even know what he sees in you, y'know. You're just evil..."

"And what exactly do you mean by that? Look, it happened years ago, Ino. So here's a little advice for you: Get the Fuck over it."

Sakura felt the tension rise between the two. This argument wouldn't end peacefully. It also doesn't help that they've been at the booze table much longer than she had.

"Now guys, lets not."

"Not what!?" both Temari and Ino said simultaneously.

Just then they heard Karin's loud voice echo through the entire room. "Yeah Sasuke, It was an absolute pleasure dancing with you too! Maybe we'll do it again someday! You move so well, I'd love to see you off the dance floor!" Karin said, walking slowly to the drinks station.

Sakura practically leaped from her chair, fists clenched, ready for a fight. Temari and Ino, momentarily forgetting their issues grabbed her arms and pulled her back down into the chair.

"Calm down" Temari stated.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll deal with her when she gets here."

Sakura looked at them pleadingly. "Just one hit, I beg of you. Please!"

Ino looked at her sternly. "As much as I'd love to see that, I know for a fact that one hit would probably kill her. Go. Finish dancing with Sasuke. We'll see to it that she gets the chewing out of a life time."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but she better be crying the next time I look at her." She got out of her seat and strolled over to Her husband, ignoring the look she received from Karin. She took her place in front of Sasuke letting him put his hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry it took so long. She wouldn't leave. She's like a bad habit, y'know?"

"That's okay. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"After our honeymoon, please burn that suit. I don't want any traces of her in our home."

Sasuke laughed and reached up to brush some hair out of Sakura's face. "But if we burn the suit, how will we remember the wedding?"

"We'll have pictures, gravy boats, and china that's so pretty that we'll put It on display instead of using it." Sakura replied

"Hm, you do have a point."

"Good, so we have and agreement?"

Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see" he said, and kissed Sakura.

They continued to dance.

**AN- Huzzah! First chapter done! Finally after six Months (heheheh, it was sposed to be my second story) Its Finally DONE!!**

**Oh,and the first person who can guess the song lyric, and the person who sings it, I'll give them special internet bacon!**


End file.
